


同学，你的元帅掉地上了（四）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	同学，你的元帅掉地上了（四）

李东海同学仗着自己长得好看，借着别人的帮助进了酒吧，又怕被别人纠缠，进去后溜的也是飞快。

别看他熟门熟路的，其实根本也没来过酒吧。他不像他亲哥金希澈爱喝酒，又尚未成年，所以只在家族聚会中少少喝过几口，倒是纯良的不行。

进去酒吧后他还有一点茫然，不过凭着自己的奥斯卡演技倒是伪装的很好。元帅哥哥的酒吧和他想象中的酒吧不太一样。没有过多的越界行为，倒是很有情调，很安逸。人们三两聚在一起，喝着酒听着歌。李东海磨磨蹭蹭的凑到吧台，好奇的来回张望，在心里暗暗说道，原来这就是元帅经常来的地方呀，不错不错。

调酒师注意到他了，笑着问他“想喝点什么？”

“啊...”李东海小脸纠结的皱成一团，他也不知道应该点些什么，想了想才说“你们家...元帅哦..以前最爱喝什么？我要喝那个！”

调酒师不确定的上下打量了他一下，看了看这个好似未成年的omega “认真的哦？”

“恩恩”李东海睁着大大的眼睛扑闪扑闪的点了点头。反正已经顶着他哥的怒骂来放纵啦，就好好放纵一下，不然到时候回去上学后什么都没尝试一定会后悔死，而且get一下同款，也算是贴近他的男神了。

然后在自己满怀期待中，看到对方上了一杯草莓牛奶。

“？？？？”李东海有点呆滞的握着那杯草莓牛奶，对方甚至贴心的给上面插了一个小阳伞。特别的温馨可爱。

“是真的啊，元帅最爱喝这个...”调酒师体贴地过来安慰他。“他只有和他亲哥一起才会喝酒的”

好的吧...

李东海一脸苦逼的抱着草莓牛奶坐在吧台喝，灯光下衬着他倒是显得的纯良单纯。毕竟也算是长得好看，因此已经有不少的人注意到他了。

他一心想着努力喝完这杯再去点别的喝，倒也没注意过别人的眼神。内心一直在默默吐槽他男神的初丁口味。都这么大个人了，怎么还爱喝草莓牛奶！靠北，这种反差萌，呜呜呜，爱了爱了。

好不容易草莓牛奶快见底了，他满怀期待的望着调酒师。“我要喝酒啦，元帅和他亲哥喝的那种酒，别再糊弄我啦！”

到了酒吧还不喝酒。真的说出去都要被他亲哥笑死吧。

调酒师好似笑了“你真的喜欢元帅哦？这次也是来去看纪念馆的是吗”

“是的啊..已经看过了，真的很帅哎”李东海一边和调酒师说，一边喝完了草莓牛奶。他唇边沾了一点牛奶，意识到了后伸出舌头舔了一下。倒是诱人而不自知。

身边有alpha过来坐在他旁边。“他的这杯我请了。”

李东海诧异的看了对方一眼，对方倒也是长得算好看，不过他也并没有想在酒吧里找对象的打算，想了想说。“不用了，谢谢。我有alpha了，他出去了很快就回来。”

男人回想了一下好似他进来时是和一个alpha一同进来的。于是点了点头说“明白，这杯还是我来请吧。打扰你了，不好意思。”倒是很绅士的离开了。

李东海一两句话打发了来人，心情也并未受影响。他还是挺喜欢酒吧的这种氛围的，也不愧是元帅经常来的店，大家都很有分寸感，对于Omega来说倒是呆起来有安全感的舒适。

他喝着调酒师新上来的鸡尾酒，倒是甜甜的味道，引得他也不由自主的多喝了几杯。

瞧瞧。男神的口味和自己果然契合。就连鸡尾酒都那么好喝。呜呜，这就是绝配啊。哭辽。哪像他哥爱喝的烧酒，一点情趣都没有的，果然不是一个世界的人。

李东海小口的喝着，倒是没有意识到自己的脸慢慢的红了。只觉得自己的头脑也开始慢慢有些混沌，连带着酒吧的灯光都开始晃了起来。

“这个灯，为什么在晃呀？”他眯着眼问着调酒师，倒引得对方一脸担心。“你还好吗” 他听见对方问他。

“唔..这里怎么这么热？”李东海只手扶着额头，扯开了衣服上紧紧扣着的纽扣，觉得有些口干舌燥，不自主的吞了下唾沫。“好热...”

他用手撑着吧台，想要从座位上站起来出去透透气，却发现自己的腿也开始发软。“这是怎么了..”颈后的腺体也不合时宜的微微发烫，连带着周围也开始散发甜腻的香气。

“你...发情期到了？”调酒师慌张的在他耳边询问。“你的alpha呢？”

发情期...?头脑发热中李东海只捕捉到了关键词，他的发情期...怎么可能这么早？

他浑身热的难受，好似所有的感官都被放大了，就连对方凑在自己耳边喷出的气息都让他一阵颤栗。

每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着被碰触，想被爱抚，连身后那个小穴也开始渗出液体，空虚的需要被填满。

他的身体告诉他，他需要一个alpha。

李东海昏昏沉沉的站起来，又软软的走向沙发把自己埋了进去。意识朦胧中，他感知到自己的信息素不受控制的四散而去，是甜甜的牛奶气息。

完蛋了。竟然提前发情了... 他紧紧的抱住了自己咬住了唇避免呻吟出声，太清楚不过自己这次真的是玩过头了。

发情期一旦开始就没办法结束。是连打抑制剂都难以控制的场面。他真的是有够大意才没考虑到先打抑制剂预防，现在只能被动的等哪个alpha去拯救他。

可是...到底该怎么做啊....

李东海有一搭没一搭的乱想着，被欲望侵蚀的整个人软的站不起来，半躺在沙发。

周围有alpha被李东海的信息素刺激的也不由自主的释放了信息素，带有攻击性的试探去融合对方的信息素，压的李东海几乎克制不住呻吟出声。

李赫宰和他哥说完话下楼，就闻到了充斥在酒吧内那股甜甜的奶香。有omega在公共场合发情了...

李赫宰眉头皱了起来，这可以算得上是中度危机事件了。不同于军队中的军人都接受过信息素抵抗训练，omega的信息素对普通人来说，算得上是催情剂了。还好他发现的早，不然引得酒吧alpha暴动那可是要出事的。

他释放出自己的信息素，强者的压制让其他蠢蠢欲动的alpha稍稍冷静了一下。又快步走过去问对方道“你的alpha呢？” 然后意外的对上了沙发上那双明亮的眼。

竟然是他先前带进来的小朋友。

“你不是他的alpha吗”门口的保安围了过来说着。

李东海努力睁着眼睛想要看清对方的脸。却只看清了那双眼睛，深邃又诱人。 和他心目中那个人的长相好似能够重叠起来。意识朦胧中，他有点分不清到底谁是谁。只是大概记得是这个人，带着自己进来了，于是撑着身子扑向了他。

“唔...救救我....”他整个脸烧的通红，欲望主宰着他的思绪，感觉整个人是飘在空中的，但是潜意识觉得对方能够帮助自己。

李赫宰被对方抱了个满怀。小孩呼吸喷在他的胸前，惹得他被碰触到的地方也是一派的炙热。

“你这个alpha怎么回事啊，放着自己的伴侣一个人发情...快点去解决吧...”周围人在说着什么话，也已经全然不在意了。

情况紧急，李赫宰只得先抱了他去了酒吧的休息室里，关上了门，他深吸了一口气，把小孩放在了床上，自己去了另一边，给了他足够的安全距离后，又轻轻的问他。“你有alpha吗，我帮你叫他来。”

“没有..我没有alpha....”对方温柔的问话倒是惹得李东海带着一点委屈的情绪。他知道他大概是完了....omega的发情期真的甜腻的可怕，他被欲望侵蚀的难受。

下半身也硬的发烫，顾不得有外人在，一只手顺着往下探进了自己的裤子，就着勃起的欲望上下撸动着。可是好似还是不够，他浑身都渴求着被人拥抱，那种渴望被填满，被拥抱的感觉使他清楚的了解到他需要求助别人，他自己撸了几下，侧着身又委委屈屈的小声说着。“帮帮我啊...”

李赫宰头痛的不行，一边要控制自己被对方勾引起升腾着的欲望，另一边还是叹了口气。凑过去，拨开对方柔顺贴在颈后的头发，拉下口罩在对方的腺体那里轻轻的亲吻了一下，做了一个临时标记。能够暂时的安抚对方，不至于过于冲动。

“唔....”敏感的部分被亲吻的同时，李东海感觉到自己能够稍稍稳定一点了。真是很奇妙，这种被对方的信息素所安抚的感觉，让他一下就安心了。

李赫宰看着对方好似意识能够清晰一点了才去问他“你家在哪里..有没有认识的alpha朋友，过来帮你一下。”

李东海半仰在床上，屋内的灯光刺激的他眼睛酸涩。他闭着眼小小声说“我是来旅游的，这里没有我认识的人。”

 

“唔...”临时标记能够起的作用太小了，omega的发情期在短暂被安抚后发现并没有得到想要的，又汹涌袭来，李东海被刺激的只能蜷起身子。他咬着唇，胡乱的想着。

面前的男人真的克制力很强，自己的信息素飘的整个屋子都是，对方也很尊重的并没有强迫他做一些事情。只是好像，现在这个情况，他还这么克制干什么呀！李东海又有点委屈。

是自己长的不好看吗。吃亏的是自己啊呜呜。

“你...到底，要不要来上我？不的话，就去帮我叫一个alpha来好吗...要帅一点的...”

“...这简直是...”半响，李赫宰才说。小孩虽然是自己喜欢的长相，但是他也没想着这么快和对方建立关系。他长这么大，内里到是纯情的不行。眼下的一切简直是超出他的认知。

但是大概也清楚，现在的情况就是对方需要一个alpha，而他刚好是一个alpha。

他内心升腾起一点小小的雀跃，又被很好的压了下去。他所受的教育从未告诉他要如何去趁人之危，但是他现在好似也不愿意去叫别的alpha来。

“你确定吗....”他还是问了，凑过去的时候对方的手就缠了上来。

“你废什么话。”李东海一手摸向对方的胸膛，撕开了对方的上衣。他不知道该怎么做，倒是凭着本能去做，然后欣赏了一下对方的八块腹肌。又趁着对方没注意，摘下了他的口罩。毕竟他一个颜控癌晚期，是不能接受和长的低于他标准的人上床的。

然后他就看到了一张他过分熟悉的脸。

他下午才刚刚见过。在纪念馆里。

“..男神.？”李东海在看到对方的脸愣住了。他怀疑自己是发情期到了把脑子烧坏了，竟然开始出现了错觉。对方也有些惊诧的望着他，好似没想到口罩会被揭开。

“哎...”李赫宰半响才叹了口气，遇到这个人打破了自己的所有计划，他倒也是有种被命运捉弄的无奈感。

“是真的吗..不对，我今天还去看了纪念馆...真人更帅..唔...”李东海也懵了，他胡乱的掏出那张皱巴巴的照片，又大力的拍在对方的脸上。

靠北，一模一样。

“大发...”李东海凑上去吻他，含含糊糊的问“你是他失散多年的亲兄弟吗？.”

李赫宰被对方软软的抱住了，毫不设防的接受了那个吻。真是有够青涩，唇齿相接撞的他生疼。眼神侧过去看着对方刚拍在脸上的，竟然是自己的照片。还是从历史课本剪下来的，他头一痛，这是遇上了自己的迷弟吗...

被对方勾着亲吻，倒是引得自己的信息素也不受控的跑了出来。冷清的草莓香气缠绕在空中，倒是和牛奶香气丝丝融合，是他喜欢的草莓牛奶的味道。

这个人，从长相到信息素，都是他喜欢的。

他被动的接受了那个缠绵的吻，终于抽出空来问对方“你喜欢李赫宰是吗？”

对方胡乱的点了下头。“我最喜欢他了..可惜...他死得太早了呜呜..我找不到对象...都是他的错..”委委屈屈的，带着微颤的奶音在耳边说的时候，李赫宰的脸也红了。

他虽然大概知道自己有很多人喜欢，但是平日工作太忙了，从未考虑过自己感情方面，接受如此直白的告白还是第一次。

他竟然不讨厌。

“你到底来不来呀.....”李东海看他好似又在神游，有点丢脸的小小声说，一边用腿去蹭对方的腿。青涩又色情。

他想的通透，既然无法拒绝生理期上的需求，那不如就好好享受。况且，这个人长的和男神也太像了，简直是赚到。他唯一担心的是，对方不喜欢他，如果这个时候被推开了，那他可能真的要随便找个人上床，万一长的又很丑。

那才是噩梦啦。作为一个颜控的终极噩梦。


End file.
